


Hidden

by flirtybts



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Vampires, vampires and werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtybts/pseuds/flirtybts
Summary: Right as her freshman year of college came to a close, Mina Burns got a call that caused her to have to go back to the humble town of Portland, Maine where she hasn't been in two years. The news of her father disappearing suddenly one night has her stuck in her hometown trying to figure out what happened.Behind her fathers house, was several acres of forest that stretched for miles. Nothing but tall trees and wildlife.And hidden away in the middle of it all was something not human.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Summertime had just started and Mina found that hard to believe. She had just finished her freshman year of college at the University of Connecticut which was in the same area as her mother. She moved there late in the summer after she graduated high school and has been there since. Previously she had been living with her father in Maine and she loved it there too. A letter came in the mail from her mother and with it was a small flyer about the university a few months into her senior year. It interested her, so she applied and tried to get a scholarship. 

Thankfully, she got accepted. 

Even though her semester wouldn't start until the following August, Mina went ahead and left for Connecticut in the beginning of September to spend time with her mother and also get familiar with the area. She had been in Maine her whole life and even though she was a year off from college she still wanted to be somewhere else for awhile. Her father flew in for Christmas and her birthday in February, and she didn't see him again after that. 

Her first semester went by quick. She made new friends, had a great freshman year experience, and fell in love with the town. Her roommate was packing her bag since she was going to Florida after the second semester ended. 

"I can't wait to feel the Florida sunshine again. I swear it feels different there."

Mina was sitting on her bed across the room watching a show on her laptop. Her roommate Scarlet was one of the nicest people in the dormitory, an absolute sweetheart. 

"Just remember to wear sunscreen because if you come back looking like a cherry I'm gonna laugh at you."

Scarlet rolled her eyes and held up a can of sunscreen. "Already got it, so ha. You going home soon?"

Most college students at the university had already left for home but there were still some that either wasn't leaving till later or wasn't leaving at all. Her father was supposed to come up and stay for awhile but she had yet to hear from him. 

"My dad was going to come up here but I haven't heard from him yet. When does your flight leave?"

"In an hour, I'm about to leave now though because I want to eat before I go. I'm gonna miss you."

They hugged and talked for a few more minutes until Mina had to wave her friend goodbye. Other girls in the dormitory were leaving too so it was quieter than usual. She didn't really have any intentions on going back home to Maine but maybe she'd have to if her father couldn't make it. Mina didn't want to have to deal with booking a flight and packing. 

She spent the rest of the day in the lounge watching movies and eventually going out with her friends Jaemin and Yuta. They went for pizza at the new restaurant about ten minutes away from campus and by the time Mina walked back into her dorm it was almost ten at night. 

She was supposed to video chat with Scarlet when she landed but she fell asleep on accident. It was so peaceful and silent that she fell asleep without even meaning to. The clock on her nightstand showed that it was barely past two in the morning when her phone started to go off beside her. 

It startled her, but she quickly grabbed it and sat up in her bed. If Scarlet were still here she'd be annoyed by being woken up at such a late hour. Mina saw her favorite picture of her and her mother at the beach and immediately answered it. 

"Mom?"

"Mina.. baby.."

"It's two in the morning did something happen?"

"Yes.. you need to get here as soon as you can."

"Why? Are you okay?"

The lamp on the nightstand was on now and she was trying to find something decent to wear that wasn't pajamas. 

"I'm okay.. but your father isn't."

Earlier that night at the same time Mina was out with her friends, someone realized her father was missing. A friend of his had came over to talk and get a cup of coffee when he noticed the front door was slightly open. The entire living room was destroyed and the back door was wide open. Claw marks appeared on the carpet but there was no sign of any blood. It looked like he was dragged out of the house. 

Mina did have to book a flight after all. In a few hours she'd be on her way back home to Maine for a reason she never thought she'd have to go through. Her mother would stay behind just incase he turned up there while Mina went to investigate for herself and talk to the police. She visited with her mother before she left and she found her sitting on the porch on the chair she sat in during the spring and summertime to read. 

"Mama?" 

She was staring at her folded hands in her lap, a few tears sliding down her face. "I'm sorry baby it's just.. what happened to him? Who would drag someone out of their own home?" 

Her voice cracked and Mina kneeled down and held her mother's hands. Even though her parents had been separated for a little over ten years now, she still cared for her ex husband. The love might have been gone but she still had a caring heart. 

"He's okay. He's so stubborn there's no way he'd let someone hurt him."

That caused her mom to chuckle. "You're right about that. But they said there was claw marks on the carpet.. what could've caused that?"

"A bear maybe? A cougar? He does live right behind a forest, something could've snuck in through the back door and tore the house up. Maybe he's out hunting right now or doing some trekking through the woods. They found his phone in the bedroom so he probably went out not thinking about grabbing it. Let's think positive here mama."

It was enough to calm her mom's mind but not all the way. Mina did have a pretty good point, what she said could've actually happened. Her dad is a known hunter in the area, he could've just left to go somewhere and left his phone behind. He was a retired forester so he knew the area well, he'd be back home soon. 

Mina didn't mention that the front door was open. She didn't know how that happened, maybe he didn't close it all the way or his dog opened it somehow. 

That wasn't the case. Not at all. 

It was much darker than that. 

~————~  
Portland, Maine.  
Mid morning

The entire plane ride was consisted of her fidgeting due to nerves and failed attempts at trying to sleep. She kept trying to call her dad's phone but every time it went to voicemail. When she started to feel like she was about to cry she looked out the window and tried to calm down. The clouds that were eye level to her distracted her along with the passing cities below. Mina wanted to believe she was being overdramatic and everything was absolutely fine, but a part of her knew something bad had happened. 

Some of her other family members had been notified and would meet up with her at his house after she landed. Once the plane landed on the ground and came to a complete stop, the fear set in. She didn't know what she was expecting when she stepped foot in his house. Her luggage seemed heavier than she remembered but when she was greeted by an old childhood friend it got a bit lighter. 

"Mina! Is it actually you?" Johnny had the biggest smile on his face. 

"Johnny! Yes it's me, did my new hair color throw you off?"

While she was at college Mina decided to dye her hair a soft blonde to replace the dark brown she was always known for. It looked great on her and her friends complimented her for days after she got it done. Even her favorite professor said it looked nice. 

"Not gonna lie it kinda did! I mean I've seen the pictures you posted after you got it done but seeing it in person is different. It looks amazing though."

They hugged and Mina forgot how tall Johnny was. He seemed to look a bit paler than usual and his hair seemed almost pitch black. Johnny was never the one to really tan much, so maybe his skin just got paler with time. She could've sworn his hair was a lighter shade of brown but it's been so long she was probably mistaken. He had a slight glow from the sun shining down on him and it made his eyes sparkle. The young boy she knew in high school was turning into quite the handsome man. 

They met back in eighth grade when he first moved here from Chicago and she gave him a tour of the middle school building since their principal picked her to be his tour guide when she brought him to the class they happened to share. She introduced him to her friend group and soon he was able to fit right in. Everyone loved him. 

Her and Johnny were the closest to each other in the friend group, having sleepovers and hanging out whenever possible. They even got dynamic duo in the yearbook their senior year. One time she even snuck out when she was grounded so they could go see a movie and get food afterwards since they haven't hung out in what felt like forever. Once graduation came it was the hardest goodbye she's ever had to say, but now that she was reunited with him she felt better about having to tell the sweet boy goodbye. 

"How's everyone doing?" She asked once she put her things into the backseat of Johnny's car. His car was nice, he worked hard for it.

"They're great! Jaehyun and Doyoung are going to college nearby and Taeyong just finished working on his first album. And obviously Mark and Jungwoo are still a mess."

Mina laughed. "Even in school they were a mess. I'm glad to know everyone's still the same as they were when I left."

"That they are. Still as wild and reckless as they were during high school. Am I taking you to your dad's?" Johnny started the car. He still had his tassel from graduation hanging on the rear view mirror. On his keychain a picture of the two of them at graduation was in a small picture frame; a present she gave him before she left for Connecticut. 

"Yeah.. it's completely wrecked from what I've been told. I'm staying here until I figure out what's wrong and what went wrong. I've been a disaster since my mom called me." She was getting anxious again. 

Johnny nodded and left the airport. "I'm so sorry Mina. Once I found out I thought it was fake. I'm really hoping he's not hurt and his house just got messed up by a wild animal that somehow got in. He more than likely is out hunting somewhere and wanted to be alone."

"That's what I've been trying to tell myself. God if something really bad actually happened.."

She covered her face with her hands and felt Johnny rest a hand on her knee. She had been good at keeping it together but now that she was back home it was becoming more difficult. Although it brought a comforting feeling to be back in her hometown it wasn't enough to calm the nerves that had been building up since she left Connecticut. Her father was one of the greatest people in her life and just the thought of him going missing from it made her heart physically ache. 

"Do you want me to stay with you while you're there? Maybe some support could do you some good." 

"That'd be great I think. Thank you Johnny." 

The drive to her dad's house took longer than she remembered it being. As they drove through the center of Portland she recognized the familiar restaurants that she'd eat in during the week and the shopping mall where her and her friends would meet up at after school. The nostalgia faded when Johnny's car came to a stop in front of her father's house and she was faced with the reality of what was happening. 

"You ready?" He asked with a soft smile. His eyes were sparkling again. 

"Yeah. Let's go."

Walking up the sidewalk she glanced over to the driveway and noticed his truck still parked there. The garage door was closed, he normally left it open when he was home since he worked on stuff in there and closed it when he left. The front door showed signs of forced entry with the broken lock and pieces of wood laying in the entrance.  
The sight of the destroyed living room caused both her and Johnny's jaws to fall open in complete disbelief as they took in the destruction.  
The pillows on the couch had been ripped and torn apart, the glass coffee table was shattered, the bookshelves next to the TV were broken and missing half the books that were on there, lamps beside the couch were broken and ripped out from the wall, and the two chairs that were on opposite sides of the coffee table were knocked over and torn like the pillows. 

"Who could've done this?" Mina whispered. 

Johnny didn't say anything, he stared at the scene with a cold expression. The sparkle in his eyes was gone. 

Walking into the kitchen, she stopped. The hallway that lead to the two bedrooms and bathroom was adorned with pictures hanging on the wall. A few were on the ground and appeared to had been stepped on while one in particular was missing a photograph. Mina picked up the picture frame and tried to remember what picture could've been in it. 

"They took a picture. Why would they take some random picture?" She wondered. 

Johnny was holding a pillow that had been torn apart. He was silent since they had walked in, not knowing exactly what to say. He also knew what it was that caused all this chaos but he kept his mouth shut to keep Mina out of it. She wouldn't believe him anyway. 

Then it hit her. As she looked at all of the other picture frames on the wall and ground she realized the one with the missing picture was the one of her and her father at a museum when she was little. It was a field trip she took back in fourth grade and he volunteered to be a chaperone. 

"They took a picture of me and my dad. That's so messed up." Her voice cracked. 

Johnny came up to her and put an arm around her. "Whoever did this is gonna pay. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt him?"

"No, god no. Everyone loved him here and he was always such a good person. My mom could even tell you that and they're divorced. She could tell you that he's a good person. All he does is hunt and hosts hikes through the forest to raise money for charity. It just doesn't make sense." 

The kitchen looked normal, nothing happened there. His dog Zeus was staying with Mina's grandmother until they found him, luckily Zues didn't get hurt. Even though he was a Doberman who was intimidating to half the neighborhood he was frightened by the events that took place last night.  
The back door was wide open and that's when Mina acknowledged the claw marks. Either her dad made those when he was trying to escape or something else did. They didn't look human, they couldn't have been. 

"What is that? What animal could've made that?" 

She knelt down and her eyes widened when she saw how wide the marks were. A huge animal had to have been responsible for them. Right when the carpet ended in front of the door is when human marks could be seen, those were from her father when he was trying to save himself. The thought of that happening caused tears to well up. 

Johnny stood behind her as she looked out the back door. Mina was always the one to be calm in bad situations but this time she couldn't hold herself together. She was crying, the knowing that something could've kidnapped her dad made her feel sick. All of the worry piled down on her all at once and she couldn't stop the tears. 

The way the forest seemed to go on forever gave her goosebumps. He could be anywhere out there if he was even out there at all. No one had seen him since last night. It was like a game of hide and seek. 

Johnny pulled her away from the back door. She thought it was to get her out before she got too upset. That was one reason why. 

Another reason was because he noticed a pair of eyes watching them. He could see a lot further than Mina could. The eyes were golden, the resemblance of the afternoon sunshine. 

He knew who it was.  
It was one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The news of the disappearance that spread like wildfire was brought to Namjoon's attention not long after it happened. He wished he was sitting in his cabin, the one that was hidden away in the forest. He isolated himself from the rest of his group and stayed there reading books or occasionally hunting animals for food. It was hard to stay away since he was their leader, they depended on him for guidance and reassurance. Whenever he had the opportunity to sneak away to his secret cabin he would, he hated what he was. 

Namjoon was approximately over one hundred and forty years old. When he was bitten at the young age of ten and was thrown into this world against his will, he since then hated what he had become. Being a vampire meant years of loneliness, watching friends and loved ones die, and having to bite a human being once a year to maintain immortality. Once a year a vampire had to bite a human being and drink some of their blood to help sustain their powers and immortality; Namjoon hated it the most. He hated seeing the scared looks on the person's face, the screams, the hatred afterwards for what he did to them. 

He was the leader of a big group. There was a total of almost fifteen vampires that he had to look after all the time. After a while it became tiring. 

"Did you hear the news?"

Namjoon was at his other home, a huge house that overlooked half of Portland. That's where his group stayed. He had enough money from all the years of being alive and owned one of the nicest pieces of property in Maine. The house was absolutely beautiful. The main living room had a balcony with sliding glass doors so you could walk out. It overlooked the ocean which provided both a calming atmosphere and beautiful scenery. You could see some of the forest along the side as well. The second floor is where almost all the bedrooms and bathrooms were while the third floor had only a few bedrooms. There were also a few offices where some of them worked. Namjoon wanted to add a library in some day.

He wasn't one to flaunt his wealth even though he appeared to be with the things he owned. He bought the house so he could live with his group since it had enough bedrooms. Some did have roommates though, the house wasn't that big. Everyone living together helped him keep track of them and what they were doing. It also took away some of the loneliness that never seemed to go away. 

"Course I did. It's all anyone talked about in town."

"You know who did it, right?" Yoongi had a bitter tone to his voice. He wanted to act out but respected Namjoon's decision not to. He never acted like this, Yoongi was one of the bright and cheery ones. 

"We can't make those assumptions yet Yoongi. I haven't had the chance to talk to Taeyong yet." 

"But we know it was them! They were stupid enough to leave claw marks behind!" Jimin whined. 

"Do you know how many other big animals are in the forest?" Namjoon said. "Anything could've gotten into that house and made those marks. We don't even know if the man is actually missing. All we know is that his house has been destroyed."

"What if it was them. What do we do?" Seokjin asked. He was sitting at the kitchen island eating human food for once. They didn't have to eat but every now and then they would to make themselves feel normal. Seokjin had a weakness for bacon cheese burgers. 

Namjoon already knew Taeyong's pack was the reason for the disappearance of the man. He didn't want to believe that they would do something like that, why would they? It wouldn't make sense for them to attack a random man's home in the middle of the night. 

"Johnny is with the daughter of the man as we speak, apparently she's a childhood friend of his. He's gonna come here and tell us what he found out since he was able to get inside the house. Until then, we can't blame them." 

Namjoon's authority made them back off. Yoongi went and sat with Jimin while Seokjin continued eating. The others were either somewhere else in the house, out in the forest, or in a class. Some even had a normal job or attended university. 

Johnny was a part of the group and would be for two years now once winter comes. He had gotten severely injured in a car accident and the only way he'd live is if one of Namjoon's kind bit him due to such horrible injuries. No medical treatment would've saved his life. When it came to turning people in situations like that Namjoon had to do it. Johnny hated him for it afterwards, he took his human life away. With time he learned to forgive Namjoon and accept his new way of living. 

A few hours went by and there was a subtle knock on the door. Looking through the small hole in the door, Jimin let Johnny inside. 

"Johnny hyung! How did it go? What did you find out?"

Johnny shrugged off his coat, hanging it on the coat rack beside the door. Namjoon was sitting by the fireplace reading and soon some other members of the group came into the room. He put his book down with a sigh, motioning Johnny over. 

"Tell us what you know." 

Johnny sat down on the couch. Jimin was next to him, Yoongi on his other side. Seokjin was standing behind the couch with Mark and Doyoung sitting on the floor. 

"It was definitely Taeyong's pack. The claw marks had to have been his, they were so wide. The house is completely wrecked and there's a picture missing of the man and his daughter Mina, my friend. They took a picture of them when they left. She doesn't understand how bad all of this is, and before you ask she doesn't know about us or them. Like who we actually are."

Yoongi stood up. "I told you it was Taeyong!"

"There's more." Johnny continued. "Mina was standing at the back door, looking out into the forest. While she was standing there I noticed someone from his pack watching her. The pair of golden eyes that a lot of you hate. They know about her. They know I was there." 

"They were watching?" Mark said, his eyes wide. "They were expecting you?"

"They knew I'd send someone over. Taeyong isn't stupid." Namjoon said. 

"It was probably Taeyong himself or Jaehyun. They're the strongest in the pack."

"What do I need to do about Mina?" Johnny asked. "She could be a target, she's his daughter. They attacked her father for a reason right? She could be next. They already know of her existence and me being with her didn't help."

Namjoon contemplated for a few seconds. Johnny cared for Mina so much and it showed immensely. From the way he talked about her Namjoon knew she wasn't a threat to them. 

"Watch over her. Have her stay with you until we know more. I'll send a few of us out to patrol while you're not there. If she's a friend of yours, she's a friend of ours." 

Doyoung didn't like this idea. "What if she finds out what we are? She's gonna turn against us." 

"She wouldn't do that." Johnny's voice was soft. "I don't want her finding out what I am. What we are. First of all she wouldn't believe me and secondly I don't want her being afraid of me. Losing her trust would kill me." 

"Johnny, keep her at your place until further notice. Don't let her know what we are, not yet. Keep it hidden."

They all talked amongst themselves for a while until it got dark and Johnny went back to retrieve Mina from her friend's house where she stayed while he was visiting Namjoon. Namjoon took the opportunity to slip out of the noisy house and find his way back to his cabin. Even though he could run and be there in less than ten seconds he walked this time. 

The nightly stroll calmed his mind. Sounds of crickets and the occasional owl filled his ears along with the crunching of leaves and branches underneath his feet. He noticed a deer run by a few miles up ahead and smiled. Deer was his favorite animal to see in the woods and he nursed one back to health for a while a few years back. 

Namjoon stopped walking. He wasn't alone anymore, someone was following behind. The footsteps echoed even though in reality they were barely audible. His senses were so prestige it picked up the slightest noise or could see very far away. Calmly, he spoke. 

"Taeyong, you can make yourself present. Your footsteps give you away."

He turned around and saw the huge dark brown wolf behind him. The eyes were golden, all of their eyes were golden. Some light, some dark. Taeyong's resembled a piece of gold in the finest of treasures. Taeyong shifted back into his normal self so he could speak to Namjoon. 

"I was making sure you were alone. If Yoongi was with you he'd try and kill me. Again."

"You know why Yoongi hates you, you did that to yourself. I'm the only one who acts civil to you."

Taeyong smiled. "I appreciate that too, I'm sorry that my kind and yours don't get along. I guess I'm the reason for that, I've done some terrible things. You know why I'm here right?"

"To talk about the disappearance. You did it, didn't you?"

Taeyong looked behind him to make sure no one from his pack followed him. Sometimes they just didn't listen to him. "We did. I'm sorry Namjoon but we have our reasons. You wouldn't understand."

"Johnny knows the man's daughter personally. Did you kill him?" Namjoon took a step forward. 

"He's alive. As of right now. They won't kill him unless I order them to. I'm here to tell you that you need to watch that girl. Jaehyun spotted her inside the house and Jeno as well. They're obsessed with her. I have no control over it and besides.."

Taeyong took a step forward too. His golden eyes seemed to darken or maybe it was the lighting from the moon above them that made it seem that way. "I'm a little obsessed too."

Namjoon gritted his teeth and Taeyong just laughed and shifted back into a wolf. They looked at each other one last time before Taeyong ran back towards his pack's side of the forest. He blended in with the night, gone in seconds. The wind blew and moved the tree branches along with it, leaves falling to the ground. An owl flew away startled when Taeyong ran by. 

He debated on whether or not to run after him but left it alone for now. Him and Taeyong were sorta friends and he knew if they had a falling out it wouldn't be pretty. They had to maintain civility because if they didn't both of their groups would attack the other. 

Their hatred for each other was all because of something Taeyong did years ago. Yoongi hated him the most for it since it affected him more personally, wanting nothing more than to put an end to him. They used to get along just fine with no one ever bothering the other. Once Taeyong did what he did the vampires lashed out with everything they had and the pack tried to defend their alpha even though he screwed up big time. No amendment had been made since then. There was just too much damage done to even think of doing it. 

Namjoon entered his cabin and slammed the door behind him. A small figurine of a bobcat fell off a shelf but he caught it quickly and put it back in its place. The cabin was quiet, he hadn't been in there for a few days. He struck a match and threw it into the fireplace, the logs catching flame slowly. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of honey tea, something his mother would give to him when he was little. He sat the cup down on the nightstand next to him and sat down on the soft leather couch to read a book that was sitting on the cushion next to him. 

He read through the night, occasionally going outside to pet the bobcat that stopped by every now and then that he was quite fond of or to see if he could spot the moon. Something about being away from the other vampires made him feel almost human, normal. 

It was all he could want. He hated having skin that was freezing to the touch, eyes that turned a light red when he showed his fangs. He could run faster than anything in the world and could even turn invisible. Immortality was the worst of it all to him even though the others loved being able to live forever. It gave the majority a thrill knowing nothing could stop them. Living through the years not aging at all started to hurt him after awhile, he watched everyone else grow up. 

Namjoon would give anything to be normal again.   
Or to have someone make him feel normal.   
Normality and nothing more. 

~———————————~  
Johnny's apartment   
Dawn 

Mina was fast asleep in the guest bedroom of Johnny's apartment. He sat awake in his own bed staring at the ceiling, sleep not being necessary. The sun was slowly rising and soon the warm rays would break through the curtains and illuminate the room. He could hear Mina breathe softly in the room next to him, she sounded peaceful. 

He spent the whole night wondering how he'd tell her who he really was. What he was hiding. A secret that only existed in fairytales or movies. 

Johnny got bit a month before Mina left for college. When he had the car accident and was saved by Namjoon that just so happened to be walking down the street when it happened, she couldn't believe he survived it. Namjoon knew he wouldn't make it if he didn't bite him, a surgeon couldn't fix him. He made a full recovery and had doctors fascinated by how well he turned out. They didn't even notice. Johnny was glad she went off to college so soon because there would've been no way he could've stayed away from her. She would've noticed his strange behavior and would've asked too many questions even though she had the right to know. 

While Mina was at college Johnny was learning how to deal with his new life. He moved into Namjoon's house almost a month after he got bit and was able to fit in almost immediately. He grew close to Doyoung and Sicheng while Jimin admired him greatly. He even became somewhat good friends with Jaehyun from Taeyong's pack, they'd hang out in secret every now and then. 

It was almost six and the sun was yet to peak over the horizon. Johnny slowly got up from the bed and went into the kitchen to see if he couldn't put something together for Mina. She loved waffles, hash browns, bacon, and toast with a banana on the side. She ate it all the time during high school and still ate it in college. By the time he put the waffles on the plate and was looking in the refrigerator for the whipped cream he heard Mina creep up behind him. 

"You're up early." Her voice was raspy from sleep.

He grabbed a bottle of orange juice and poured her a glass. "Can say the same for you. Did I wake you?"

She took the glass with a smile and took a few sips. "No it's okay, I'm still on my school sleep schedule. You're making my favorite breakfast combo aren't you?"

Scraping the hash browns onto the plate, he put the bacon into the frying pan. Mina was leaning against the counter drinking her orange juice, and then he noticed she was wearing his shirt. It was an old long sleeve shirt that had their high school logo on it with their graduation year underneath it. She snuck it out of his closet after she showered after noticing he was gone. 

"I see you found one of my shirts."

Mina blushed. "It looked comfy, I knew you wouldn't mind."

He didn't mind at all, it looked rather flattering on her. He shook off the flustered feeling growing in his chest. Once the rest of her breakfast was finished he sat the plate on the table and headed for the door. 

"Wait, you're not staying?"

She sounded disappointed which caused him to hesitate. Johnny turned around and saw her turned around in her seat at the table watching him with sad eyes. 

"I.. need to be somewhere soon but I guess I can sit with you while you eat."

That caused her to smile and she pulled out the chair next to her and patted it. "Come sit."

He sat next to her. She thanked him for the breakfast and he tried to cover the blush on his face with his hand. He noticed that the faint smell of his cologne lingered on her skin because of his shirt she was wearing and he felt his heart rate pick up. 

"The police are probably gonna talk to you today. Do you think you can handle that?"

Mina picked at a piece of bacon. "I have to. I need answers and they need answers from me. There's still no word from him and we might have to send out a search party once it hits the twenty-four hour mark."

Johnny wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she shivered slightly under his cold touch. "I'll help you through this. I'll be right by your side through it all. We'll find him Mina, I promise."

She looked over at him then rested her head in his shoulder. Mina was just emotionally exhausted. His arm fell to his side and her hand wrapped around it and held on to it. 

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. I wouldn't want to be alone right now." She whispered. 

Johnny ran his fingers through her hair and hoped she didn't notice how cold his skin was. "I would never let you deal with a situation like this by yourself. I've got your back Mina."

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Johnny had to leave to go meet up with Jaehyun at an old campsite where they usually hung out at. He also couldn't take how close they were and the faint smell of her lotion was driving him crazy. 

He closed the door behind him and went down the staircase until he got to the first floor where the parking lot was. He lived close to Namjoon and his apartment complex was surrounded with forest which was why he picked it in the first place. It was an easy escape if necessary. 

Johnny then noticed Seokjin sitting in his car in the parking lot. Namjoon had already started sending people to watch over Mina, the extra protection might be necessary. Having someone watch the outside helped ease Johnny's worries. 

Johnny nodded to Seokjin, a way of saying thank you, and disappeared into the forest.


End file.
